Rodan (Series)
Rodan: The Series is a series that parodies the Batman franchise written by Cdrzillafanon. Premise The series centers around the titular hero Rodan, going around defeating Kaiju criminals and fighting to save a Gothamzilla city. Along the way, Rodan encounters various villains such as Jet Joker, and even picks up a sidekick in the form of Minilla. Theme Song Parody by Indominus Rex 2016: "Yeah! In the darkest night I make the bad guys fall (Ha!) There's a million kaiju But I'm the best of them all (Yeah!) Who has the coolest gadgets? (Rodan!) Who has the tricked out ride? (Rodan!) Who does the sickest backflips? (Rodan!) Ra Ra Ra Ra Ra Rodan, yeah! Hey, hey, hey Rodan, yeah! Hey, hey, hey Rodan, yeah! Dun dun da da da da da Rodan! You think my muscles are big (Dang!) You haven't seen my brain Ladies, its okay if you stare (Why?) 'Cause I'm a billionaire! And this is me playing guitar also I get the last laugh I get the final grin Throw you into the asylum With Megaguirus Quinn Turn Three-Face Into Black-Blue-And-Red-Face I 100% am not Bruce Rodan Yeah! Who's the manliest man? (Rodan!) With buns of steel? (Rodan!) Who could choke hold a bear? (Rodan!) Who never skips leg day? (Rodan!) Who always pays their taxes? (Not Rodan!) Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah! Rodan! Rodan! Rodan! Rodan! Rodan! Ra Ra Ra Ra Ra Rodan, yeah! Hey, hey, hey Rodan, yeah! Hey, hey, hey Rodan, yeah! Dun dun da da da da da Rodan! Who has the coolest gadgets? (Rodan!) Who has the tricked out ride? (Rodan!) Who does the sickest backflips? (Rodan!) Ra Ra Ra Ra Ra Who's the manleist man? (Rodan!) With buns of steel? (Rodan!) Who could choke hold a bear? (Rodan!) Na Na Na Na Na Who never skips leg day? (Rodan!) Who always pays their taxes? (Not Rodan!) Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah! Rodan! Rodan! Rodan! Rodan! Rodan! Rodan, yeah! Hey, hey, hey Rodan, yeah! Hey, hey, hey Rodan, yeah! Dun dun da da da da da Rodan! " Characters Main Cast Rodan. The main hero of the series, Rodan is stern and takes his duty very seriously. He has trouble working with others but learns to overcome this once Minilla enters the series. Minilla. Rodan's trusty sidekick, Minilla, is a good fighter, though occasionally make mistakes, usually resulting in a lecture from Rodan. Minilla's parents Godzilla and Gojirin were both murdered by the evil madman, Dr. Serizawa, causing Rodan to take the young Kaiju under his wing (No pun intended). King Ceasar. Rodan's butler, father figure, and confidant. Rodan will often consult Ceasar for advice, seeing him more a friend than a butler. Rodan sees King Ceasar as the only family he has after the death of his parents. Jet Joker. '''Arguably the main antagonist of the series, and Rodan's greatest enemy, Jet Joker is an insane psychopath who enjoys murder and the torture of others, both physically and mentally. Later on in the series, Jet Joker picks up a sidekick of his after manipulating Megaguirus to fall in love with him. '''Commissioner Ultraman. The head of the GCPD, the Commish takes his job seriously and will often work with Rodan to catch various criminals. Over the years, Rodan and Ultraman would become good friends. Other recurring characters Allies * Ultra Girl. The Commissioner's daughter who would later join forces with Rodan an Minilla to defend the city. * Various GCPD officers * Thomas & Martha Rodan (Only seen in flashbacks) * Godzilla and Gojirin (Mostly seen in flashbacks) * Various others Villains * The Penguira * Megaguirus Quinn * Posion Biollante * Mr. Crystal * Giant Kitedor * Dr. Serizawa * Three-Face * FireMantis * Killer Mothra * The rest will be added when I think of Kaiju to be the other villains Trivia * This series, as mentioned before, is a parody of the Batman franchise. * Rodan: The Series was pretty much inspired by that logo alone. Yes really. * Rodan: The Series was also partially inspired by the Godzilla Man series by Scoobydooman9001, which parodies Superman. * After the aforementioned Godzilla Man, Rodan: The Series is the second Kaiju-themed DC Superhero parody on this wiki. = Category:Cdrzillafanon's Stories Category:Parodies Category:Godzilla Category:Rodan (Series)